28 Days of February
by Lil Diana-doll
Summary: "Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" I smirk. "No" this is rated T because I'm sure that a hint is fine it's not a real detailed thing
1. Chapter 1

**28 Days of February**

I wake up, aware of the day. I turn in bed to meet stormy gray eyes.

"Hey honey, I'm surprised you're awake already." I say, stretching my arms.

"Umm, it's already 1 in the afternoon." She says and I check the clock behind her.

"That's not possible." I say, then I stare at her. "Why'd you let me sleep in? I have to get to work soon."

"So soon?" She asks with her puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Well, it's your fault, you let me sleep in."

"But you looked so peaceful." She pouts.

"I know." I say reaching out to kiss her. "But I'll tell you what, I'll just make a quick come-n-go and be back in less than an hour."

"I'll be waiting." She says and winks at me. I laugh and kiss her nose.

"I swear, half an hour." I smirk. "I'm gonna shower, wanna join?"

"Did you really have to ask?" She says and takes her shirt off dropping it on the floor before winking at me from the bathroom door. I strip my clothes off and join her.

"You can't take a bath if you're still half clothed, honey!" I call after her.

* * *

"Ok, I really have to go now, I promise I'll be right back." I say, carrying Katniss off of my lap. I open the door and leave.

I take my car to get to the office and sign stuff, approve mutts and all the stuff Head Gamemakers do. After 25 minutes, I'm in my car, driving back home.

I stop at a coffee shop and buy a treat for the two of us before really heading home. Parking my car in the driveway.

"Honey! I'm home!" I say.

"I'm upstairs!"

I drop my suit case and put the coffee on the table before running upstairs. I see her sitting on the bed in our bedroom. I grab her by the waist and lift her so I'm carrying her. She's too light, has she even been eating?

"How was your day?" She says, loosening my tie.

"The usual." I say, leaning down to kiss her. "Oh, by the way, I have a surprise for you."

"Hmm, let me guess, is my surprise 6 foot 3 with soft black hair and pretty blue eyes?" She asks.

"No, your surprise is on the table downstairs." I say, kissing her nose then putting her down so she can get it. She runs out like a child on Christmas eve and I follow.

"Coffee?" She asks with a spark in her eyes. Not right, she doesn't like coffee. Then I see the tell tale twitch of her smile.

"No, it's hot chocolate." I say. "The other cup is coffee, that one's mine."

She transfers them into mugs and give me the coffee before settling down on the couch beside me.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" I smirk.

"No." She stares at me with this cute little scrunched up face that I find adorable.

"It's February." I whisper.

"What's so special?" She asks, I roll my eyes.

"That's a surprise." I laugh.

"Ooh, you're full of surprises today." She smirks. "I have one for you."

"Oh really?" I ask. She doesn't usually have surprises.

"Uhuh, but you have to wait until after dinner."

"Can't I get it now?" I ask, looking up at her from my lashes. Her composure melts.

"That's not fair, Seneca! You know very well that I find that face irresistible." She pouts. I laugh.

"Aww, honey, I don't do it all the time." I say, smirking. She finishes her cup just as I finish mine.

"Fine, we can have the first part of the surprise now." She purrs seductively.

"Can't wait." I grin, flashing my signature smile that makes most girls swoon. She drags me by my tie to the bedroom and lays down. Then she pulls me by my tie into a kiss then turns us over so that she's above me. We're gonna have fun.

"Wait, is this your first time?" I ask, the thought just occuring to me.

"Yes."

"Then please, just lay down and let me do everything." I smirk. I get up from the bed and blind fold her. I strip her off her clothes and hand cuff her arms to the post, same with her legs.

"Where did you get these things?" She asks as she struggles against them.

"Shh, don't talk." I say, kissing her one last time then putting a mouth gag. I turn the lights off.

"This will hurt a little." I say and I just vaguely remember the rest of the hour.

* * *

"What smells good?" She asks from the door frame of the kitchen, she has an arm on the door frame with her hip jutting out wearing one of my shirts that barely cover her thighs.

"Dinner smells good." I say and she comes forward to put her arms around my waist.

"What's for dinner then?" She asks.

"Lamb stew with dried plums." I smirk.

"My favorite." She says and sits down on the table.

"Hon?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe you should put more clothes on? You don't want the piping hot stew to fall on your equally hot legs." I chuckle to myself.

"Naughty, naughty." She says, disheveling my hair before going upstairs to put on pants.

I served dinner and waited for Katniss to get down.

"I'm here." She sits in font of me. I lead the prayer then put some stew on Katniss's bowl and mine. We keep quiet for the rest of the meal. I eat at least 2 bowls of stew.

"You're still eating?" I ask when I finish. She looks up from her food, scowls then returns to eating.

"I haven't eaten all day!" She snaps.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Cuz you've either been sleeping or at work." She sighs. That's not a reason.

"That's not a reason."

"I don't know how to cook."

"Well, tomorrow morning, wake me up and I'll teach you how to cook... Something."

"Ok, but wait." She leans back on her chair and opens the fridge behind her. "Close your eyes."

I close my eyes like the good little Fiance I am.

"Ok open them." She says.

"Cookies?" I ask.

"Not just cookies, chocolate chip cookies." She grins.

"Now those are my favorite, how'd you know?" I ask.

"It's on the internet, they have a whole Wikipedia page about you!" She laughs.

"Well, how did they know?" Seriously, these people are spying on me.

"Ask them." She says, picking up a cookie and breaking it in half. "Just eat."

I take a bite of the half she hold up to me. "Mm, this is good."

"I made them." She grins.

"How come you can bake but you can't cook?" I ask, feeding her half to her.

"I used to feed my family, but the only thing I did was brew some mint leaves or bake the tessera grain." She says.

"Oh yeah, how'd that taste like?" I ask.

"We'll have them tomorrow." She says.

"Oh look, it's time for bed, go to sleep, Katniss." I say.

"But I don't wanna!" She whines.

"Sometimes,you can just notice the age difference between us." I laugh. "Now go to bed, I have work to do."

"No, I'll stay up all night, I can't sleep without you." She says.

"Fine, come on." I say, carrying her to our bed. "Do you want me to tell you a story or sing you a lullaby..." I tease.

"No, just stay." She whines.

"Katniss, if you don't stop acting like a child, no one will ever believe that we're engaged." I say, kissing her nose. "Now go to sleep."

"Stay with me." She tries one more time, I sigh, defeated.

"Always." I say before getting in bed with her.

* * *

A/N: Ok this is just the first chapter of 29 chapters. I hope you guys like it, it's an all fluff with a hint of a lemon, just a hint. So I'm sure I can put this as T?


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1 ~Crane Residence, 12:00 AM~

I wake up and find Katniss still sleeping with her arm around me and her head resting on my shoulder. Crap.

I take my shirt off, gently tucking a pillow into it then running out the door before she even stirs. Perfect.

Breakfast Menu, Bacon, scrambled eggs, bread baked to perfection, butter and orange juice. I put on an apron and poke my nose here and there and fix the ingredients for Ciabatta bread. One of my favorites, best eaten fresh with butter. I start mixing the ingredients. It's a good thing Katniss doesn't wake until 8:30.

I set it the batter aside to rise. I start with making the tall glass of orange juice, squeezing it onto a strainer then adding a pinch of sugar and teaspoon full of honey. I mix it for a few minutes then putting it in the fridge to cool. I continue making breakfast as quiet as possible.

~Crane Residence, 7:00 AM~

I cut the batter into squares and put it in the oven that's been pre-heating long enough then, putting the eggs on the pan as it starts to cook. I add some grated cheese into it so it tastes good. I scoop it out of the pan then put it beside the still-sizzling bacon. Arranging it so that one half of the plate is occupied by the eggs and the other is occupied by the bacon. I put a square of tissue on the place mat that I set on the tray then arranging the silverware on it.

I rest for a while, waiting while the bread bakes and write a small note on a piece of parchment paper, I sign my name on the bottom right corner and put it on the tray.

I take the bread out of the oven then arrange three squares on a long rectangular plate, taking out the butter, unwrapping in and putting it on a small plate in front of the bread then putting the orange juice on the tray. I put the little note so that it's leaning on the glass and bring the tray up stairs. I set the alarm clock to ring in exactly two minutes then I run down stairs. I take a piece of bread then ate my part of the breakfast down here.

I am never going to do this again. I finish the bread then I black out.

~Crane Residence, 7:10 AM~

I wake to the insistent ringing of an alarm, I panic for a while then I notice the alarm clock. I dismiss the alarm and look around me, stretching. I notice a tray of food on the dresser. I walk over to it and notice a note on the glass of orange juice.

"I love you, please enjoy.  
~Seneca"

I muttered a silent thank you then ate the delicious breakfast he prepared for me.

~Crane Residence, 7:30 AM~

I awoke to the sweet smell of pine and earth and...

"Katniss?"

"I'm here." She says, meeting my blue eyes with her beautiful gray ones. I smile and try to catch her lips on mine but when I lean towards her my neck starts to hurt.

"Crap." I say.

"That's a bad word." She pointed out, giggling.

"Would you rather I say worse?" I say, then groan. "What the hell is wrong with my back?"

"You slept on the couch." She had this silly smile I want to wipe off her face. She doesn't understand the pain!

She helps me sit up. "How much do you weigh?"

"Around a hundred pounds." I say.

"Lucky." She scoffs, then lifts me up. She's amazingly strong but this is doing nothing good to my ego.

"Put me down." I say.

"No."

"Put me down now." I say.

"Fine." She puts me down on the bed. "I'll be right back."

I groan, what is she up to now?

She comes back holding a bottle of... Something.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Oh nothing, can you manage to roll over?"She asks and I oblige. I could hear her footsteps coming closer.

"Ow!" I cry out, half begging for mercy. She was sitting on my legs.

"Relax, it won't hurt a bit." She said as she put her hand on my back and began rubbing. It was soothing, really. I shut up for at least an hour, then she finishes. "Feel better?"

"Yeah but.."

"But what?"

"My lips cracked and it's bleeding." I say.

"What do you want me to do, put a bandage on it and kiss it?" She scoffs.

"I don't know about the bandage part but the rest is fine with me." I smirk.

"Get up, you're a 28 year old man who depends on an 18 year old." She says before lying down next to me.

"I haven't slept at all!" I wrap my arms around her then falling into a deep sleep.

~Crane Residence, 10:45 AM~

"Wake up." I hear.

"5 more minutes."

"Seneca, wake up, sweetheart."

"I'm awake!" I bolt upright.

"You promised to teach me how to cook Lamb Stew." She grinned.

"Can't we do it later." I ask.

"But it's almost lunch time." She says, dragging me out of bed and to the kitchen. I take a seat on one of the stools that we placed near the bar.

"Ok first, take out the lamb meat and marinate it in..." I continue speaking while Katniss scrambles around the kitchen trying to keep up. After about an hour and a half she produces a pot of decent stew. It's decent but it tastes as if a professional cooked it. I guess it was because I was starving.

~Crane Residence, 5:00 PM~

"Grab your coat, wig, heels, make-up, contacts.. Did I miss anything?" I ask. She comes out with her bubblegum colored wig pinned perfectly on, a pair of 3-inch high bubblegum pink pumps, her poofy purple dress, hugs her at the waist then flares out at the bottom. Her contacts make her normally gray eyes sky blue. She looks nothing like the Girl on Fire.

"When will I be able to go out without these silly things?" She whines. She doesn't like it but I'm sure she'd hate it more to be in Snow's custody.

"You know full well exactly how necessary it is to wear those 'silly' things." I say.

"Fine." She says, grabbing a lemon yellow coat and pinning the tiny purple hat on to her wig, making it look like it's about to fall off. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want." He says, holding the door for her.

"Surprise me." She laughs as she walks out the door and takes my arm. I lead her to the waiting car and whisper something to the driver's ear.

"I thought maybe we could eat out first?" I ask, squeezing her hand.

"Ok." She squeezes back, staring out the window in a daze.

"Come on, we're here." I say, tugging at her hand laughing as she snaps out of it. She straightens her coat, checks in the mirror one last time and then steps out of the vehicle.

"Just a small treat." I smirk as she gazes out onto the water.

"How..?"

"It's a secret," I say, leading her to our table. She steps on the sand carefully before finally giving up and taking her shoes off.

The waiter serves us steak and mashed potatoes with gravy and we enjoy our food, laughing and talking as we watch the sun dipping low in the sea.

When we finish, we stand up and walk across the beach, discussing what we might do next.

"Where are we going next?" She asks, her fake blue eyes failing to show the sparkle she usually has.

"Well we could go to the amusement park over there." I say, pointing to a big ferris wheel protruding from the tree tops. Her eyes widen.

"And... Umm.. Are you sure it's safe?" She asks and I chuckle, forgetting for a moment that she doesn't know what an amusement park.

"Of course." I say, dragging her into the trees and then to a huge clearing with booths and rides and the works. One of my favorite places.

I guide her through the booths as she gawks at everything she sees. Then she tugs at my arm and points to a booth.

"What are they doing over there?" She asks.

"You hit three cards using those darts over there." I say pointing to the darts the guy hands out. "And if you succeed, you get any thing you want from the prizes." I say, gesturing to the stuffed animals and light up toys hanging around the booth.

"Can I play?" She asks.

"Sure." I lead her over to the booth and pay for a turn. The man at the booth hands me three darts and I hand them to Katniss. "Shoot straight."

She weighed the darts in her hand and smiled. She threw the darts like knives, hitting three cards. The man at the booth sighed in defeat.

"Take anything from the top shelf."

She looks at the prizes hanging on the top shelf and points at something I can't make out. The man hands her a stuffed monkey.

"Why a monkey?" I chuckled at the ironic choice.

"Because it's cute." She looks up at me with her puppy dog face and puts the monkey's face beside hers. The large sparkly eyes the stuffed monkey had were put to shame as the stars reflected on her eyes.

"Ok, let's go." I say, getting ahold of her hand. "What do you want to do next? There are tons of booths with other games and other prizes, and there are rides too."

"What's that?" She points at a long string around 50 feet above our heads.

"Zipline." I whisper, my voice barely above a whisper. Then a person zipped down the line, screaming in delight.

She turns to me, her face ashen. The mischievous grin I had only grew wider.

"Crap." Was the last thing she said before I grabbed her and ran toward the zipline booth.

* * *

We were both in our harnesses, I'm already clipped to the line.

"I don't wanna do this." She says.

"Ok then, you'll be navigating this place alone." I say before pushing myself off the ledge. It was the most fun I've had in... Hours. I landed after a few minutes. It was quite a long line.

Almost immediately I hear a piercing scream coming closer at around 5 m/ph. Maybe slower but I'm not really good at estimating.

"Sweet mother of Panem! Save me!" She cries. I just laugh, trying to struggle out of my harness. She finally stops and lands. I gently release her from the line and her harness, which was totally unfair because her harness as an upper body one.

"Our little Mockingjay doesn't know how to fly?" I ask, holding her still for she seems to have lost all sense of balance and consciousness. "Ok, we'll go." I say, half carrying and half dragging her to the exit.

I lay her down on the just do the water wouldn't touch her. I wait for a while, watching her clutch at the toy monkey she won. I brushed the fake pink hair out of her fake blue eyes. How I long to get home and have her take the disguise off. I hear a high piercing noise then an explosion. I look up at the sky and see the last few traces of the fire works.

"Sweetheart? Wake up." I say, gently shaking her shoulder. She awakes instantly. I point to the sky and she looks up, waiting. Then, the Capitol unleashed all it's bright colors into the night sky. We sat there watching it from the best seat in the city.

"Thank you."

* * *

A/N: I can't take full credit for this chapter... So therefore, even though he's not gonna read this, I thank RJ Redelicia because he helped me with how the date would go in a boy's POV... R and R! :D Enjoy and if you still don't know, I don't own The Hunger Games... If I did, Peeta would have been perfectly safe and Seneca would never have died :D Anyway, here you are..

In answer to a few of the questions that I received in the reviews.. Katniss is being hidden by Seneca ever since the Quarter Quell... When she shot the arrow, Plutarch didn't come, Seneca did and he's been hiding Katniss ever since. Umm... Peeta is with the rebels... XD


End file.
